L'Empire du Vent
by Nozomi Akumu
Summary: L'Empire du Vent, si puissant, si imposant et à la fois si fragile... Une simple créature menaçant de tout faire basculer et de plonger le monde dans les ténèbres. Il menace, plus redoutable que jamais, tapi dans l'obscurité... Détruire cette dynastie, détruire ce peuple maudit, tel est l'objectif de l'Ichibi cachant sa carapace derrière le troisième héritier du Kazekage. Mais n'ex
1. Introduction

**Prologue :** _ **L'Empire du Vent**_

Une tempête de sable s'était levée dans le désert de Suna. Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, le Yondaime Kazekage se demanda alors quand ce déluge se terminerait. Lorsqu'il voyait le vent souffler ainsi, faisant tournoyer des flots de sable dans les airs, son cœur se serrait car cela lui rappelait ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout : sa propre chair, son propre sang, ce fils maudit dans lequel ce démon était enfermé. Son épouse s'était sacrifiée pour protéger leur pays mais personne n'avait imaginé que les choses tourneraient ainsi.

Ce monstre le scrutait certainement non loin de là, tapi dans l'obscurité, attendant patiemment son heure pour frapper. Il le savait, un jour, cette créature nuirait à leur village mais le Kazekage lui-même se sentait impuissant face à lui. En quoi un tel dirigeant pouvait-il être utile à son peuple ?

Soupirant, l'homme se détourna de son poste d'observation puis posa les yeux sur deux individus postés dans son dos : une jeune femme blonde dont les cheveux étaient noués en deux couettes ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et dont le visage était marqué de symboles violets.

Le Kazekage se tourna vers ce dernier et le regarda d'un air grave :

« En ce monde, il existe nécessairement une personne faite pour toi et il est temps pour toi de la rencontrer. De nombreux banquets seront organisés en ton honneur afin qu'une princesse d'un autre royaume tombe sous ton charme, mon fils. Kankuro, n'oublie pas que ce trône ne pourra te revenir que lorsque tu auras trouvé une épouse digne de toi et qui pourra t'offrir un héritier. Le temps presse, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, une lourde menace pèse sur nous.

\- Père, j'ai eu beau rencontrer nombre de ces princesses, pas l'une d'entre elle n'a montré autre intérêt que celui du statut et de la richesse. Je me refuse de prendre pour épouse une femme qui ne saura me donner de l'amour sincère.

\- Alors peut-être faudra-t-il te faire une raison et accepter la première venue. » lâcha le Kazekage d'un ton placide.

Kankuro grimaça mais se retint d'émettre le moindre commentaire, craignant de mettre son géniteur en colère. Il s'inclina légèrement puis se retira silencieusement sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur qui se tourna ensuite vers son père.

« Père, ne croyez-vous pas que vous soyez un peu dur avec lui ? osa-t-elle.

\- Ton frère doit se marier, répondit-il sèchement. Je me fiche que ce soit un mariage d'amour ou non, tant qu'il y a un héritier. Si nous attendons trop longtemps, nul ne sait ce que Gaara prépare. Sa vie est en danger et il en parfaitement conscient.

\- Mais tu connais Kankuro, il n'a aucune confiance en lui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a repoussé toutes ses prétendantes jusqu'à maintenant. Il me répète souvent qu'il n'a aucun charme et qu'aucune femme raisonnée ne pourrait s'intéresser à lui. Pour tout vous dire, je me demande si une princesse est bien le genre de femme qui lui conviendrait. Il lui faut une personne spontanée et que peu maniérée…

\- Peu importe ! tonna le Kazekage. Qu'il épouse une princesse ou une pauvresse, tant que cette femme parvienne à le séduire et à l'épouser ! »

Soudain, tandis que Temari s'apprêtait à répondre, un cri étouffé se fit entendre dans le couloir puis le bruit mou de quelque chose s'effondrant sur le sol. Les deux se regardèrent un court instant, un frisson parcourant leur échine puis se précipitèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

Cependant, Temari fut stoppée dans sa course par son père lorsque celui-ci découvrit une silhouette familière allongée sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang : Kankuro.

La blonde échappa un cri d'horreur tandis que son père se pencha pour prendre le pouls de son fils. L'homme fit un signe de dénégation de la tête puis ferma les paupières de celui qui aurait dû devenir son héritier.

Rapidement, de nombreux serviteurs se rassemblèrent autour du défunt : certains pleuraient, certains restèrent pétrifiés comprenant leur avenir incertain jusqu'à ce qu'une voix n'interrompe cet instant de déchirement.

Une femme âgée de petite taille et dont les cheveux gris étaient coupés au carré s'avança vers le Kazekage en plein désarroi, ayant enlacé sa fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes contre son épaule.

« Ce drame ne restera pas vain, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix énigmatique.

\- Chiyo-baasama, s'exclama le Kazekage en se redressant puis en s'inclinant. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il était écrit que votre fils périrait, vous le saviez, nous le savions tous, expliqua-t-elle. Mais cela signifie-t-il que les choses ne peuvent pas être changées ?

\- Mais… Chiyo-baasama… balbutia Temari en sanglotant. Kankuro… Kankuro est… il est mort…

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ricana-t-elle. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Tout du moins, lorsque vos serviteurs auront quitté cette pièce, ajouta-t-elle en observant la foule autour d'elle tandis que tous s'exécutèrent. Bien ! C'est mieux de discuter sans tous ces sanglots, vous ne croyez pas ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Regardez-bien cet anneau ? demanda-t-elle en montrant une bague frappée du symbole de Suna. Voilà. Je le place dans cette poterie et je scelle le tout. Un jour, l'Elu trouvera cet anneau et viendra jusqu'à nous. Cet Elu, venu du futur, nous permettra de faire monter Kankuro sur le trône et de trouver une solution pour éradiquer Gaara. Croyez-moi et laissez le temps faire les choses… »


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :** _ **D'une simple passion…**_

 _Konoha, plusieurs siècles plus tard…_

Sakura Haruno se réveilla mollement un matin tout en ayant eu la sensation qu'un bruit la dérangeait. Cependant, elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son réveil alors de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ?

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Si vous répondez correctement à ces trois questions, vous pourrez gagner un séjour en famille pour Suna ! Venez découvrir les merveilles de cette superbe région désertique et touristique extrêmement prisée ! C'est l'endroit à visiter du moment ! Pour jouer, vous pouvez utiliser l'adresse e-mail défilant ci-dessous ou vous pouvez appeler le numéro qui s'affiche sur votre écran ! Bonne chance à tous !_

« Oh non… C'est pas vrai… » ronchonna la rose en se redressant.

Baillant bruyamment tout en s'étirant, Sakura descendit de son lit et avança vers le salon dans laquelle une personne était assise à même le sol tout en prenant des notes puis en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son clavier d'ordinateur portable : Aya, sa colocataire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu espères ENCORE gagner à ce jeu concours stupide dans l'espoir de partir à Suna ? ronchonna la rose en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Attends, attends… répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Hop ! C'est envoyé !... Tu disais ?

\- Encore ce jeu concours ?

\- Oui ! Evidemment ! s'exclama la bleue. Tu verras, un jour, je partirai là-bas ! A force de participer, je finirai bien par gagner ! N'oublie pas que je suis une incollable sur l'histoire de Suna !

\- Oh ça, je n'en doute pas… marmonna-t-elle. L'espoir fait vivre…

\- Remarque, j'ai plus de chances de remporter ce concours que toi de revoir Sasuke…

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? s'emporta la rose en montrant son poing.

\- Ce n'est qu'un constat, rien de plus, lâcha Aya sans un regard. Fais gaffe à l'endroit où tu poses ton petit poing furieux, d'accord ? J'ai pas très envie que notre salon termine dans celui de la petite mamie du rez-de-chaussée, tu comprends ?

\- Oh… Oui… Pardon ! » s'exclama Sakura en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

Aya était une rêveuse au point que cela la faisait souvent passer pour une originale. Quand elle commençait à déblatérer au sujet de l'histoire de Suna, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et pourtant, ayant perdu ses parents très jeune, elle n'avait jamais pu s'offrir des études pour s'offrir un avenir dans la conservation du patrimoine de Suna. Mais elle avait appris par elle-même grâce aux livres et à Internet au point que certains historiens de l'époque auraient pu faire pâle figure à côté d'elle. Pourtant, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pu réaliser son rêve, Aya restait une éternelle optimiste et ne laissait jamais paraître la moindre mauvaise humeur bien que parfois, une étincelle de tristesse pouvait passer dans son regard. Sakura admirait beaucoup son courage mais se gardait bien de lui dire de crainte de froisser son amie.

« Si je pouvais gagner cette fois-ci, ce serait formidable. J'ai vu qu'il y avait prochainement une exposition sur la mystérieuse disparition de Kankuro, l'héritier de Yondaime Kazekage. Tu te souviens de cette histoire ? On dit que c'est son frère qui…

\- Aya, tu me l'as racontée des milliers de fois cette histoire ! Je t'en supplie !

\- Ah… Je m'en rappelle plus alors… Zut, c'est pourtant passionnant de raconter ce passage-là… Tant pis alors ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah… Je suis désolée, je dois aller travailler… Tsunade-sama attend un rapport urgent de ma part, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard… Une autre fois ? s'excusa Sakura gênée.

\- Oh… Eh bien… Oui ! balbutia Aya en tentant de cacher sa déception. Ce sera pour une autre fois ! Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai bien une occupation, quelque chose à faire… Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Oui, j'avais oublié que j'avais… Oh oui ! J'ai ramené des ouvrages d'époque passionnants que j'ai récupérés à la bibliothèque ! Je vais lire, ça me fera du bien ! »

Sakura se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa colocataire mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas passer outre les demandes de sa patronne. Soupirant, la rose se leva et partit déjeuner puis se préparer pour aller travailler. Ayant travaillé des années directement avec la célèbre Tsunade, elle avait pu obtenir aisément une place à l'hôpital de Konoha. D'ailleurs, elle était réputée pour être un excellent médecin et de nombreux collègues se référaient à ses travaux ou venaient lui demander conseil. Sakura était ravie de pouvoir se sentir ainsi utile bien que cela n'incluse souvent de nombreuses heures supplémentaires. Il était d'ailleurs rare qu'elle se retrouve chez elle en même temps qu'Aya qui, elle, était serveuse dans un petit restaurant du secteur.

Lorsque Sakura quitta son domicile, Aya lui esquissa un bien triste sourire qui lui serra le cœur. La jeune femme savait que son amie n'était que très peu entourée en son absence et que sa solitude pesait lourd sur son cœur. Elle se promit alors de faire son possible pour obtenir au plus tôt un jour de repos correspondant à l'un de ceux d'Aya.

La bleue posa un instant ses fins yeux en amande d'un vert électrique sur la porte d'entrée, écouta les bruits de pas s'éloigner dans le couloir puis soupira profondément avant de se laisser tomber contre le sol en fixant le plafond. Sa vie n'était pas si terrible, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, non ? Il y avait des gens des situations bien plus dramatiques que la sienne et elle avait toujours en elle cette passion qui la faisait vivre, qui l'animait et lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer.

Se redressant, elle retourna dans sa chambre puis se plaça devant un tableau blanc qu'elle avait fixé à son mur pour prendre quelques notes. Effaçant les inscriptions déjà présentes sur la surface, la jeune femme écrit en s'appliquant tout particulièrement « Histoire de Suna ». Satisfaite, elle se détourna de l'écriteau puis pointa son stylo face à elle avant de le déposer à côté d'elle.

« Bien, un peu de silence, s'il vous plait ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant deux fois dans ses mains. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un passage extrêmement passionnant de l'histoire de notre monde. Bien entendu, vous l'aurez compris, je vais vous parler de Suna et plus précisément de la tragique légende du Yondaime Kazekage. Comme vous le savez, son fils héritier prénommé Kankuro était prédestiné à monter sur le trône. Les écrits relatent d'un jeune homme n'ayant aucune confiance en lui et incapable de trouver l'amour malgré les demandes pressantes de son père. Ce garçon était parfait pour la stratégie, prendre des décisions pour le peuple et il était d'ailleurs très apprécié malgré son manque de charme certain, selon les dires. A vrai dire, je pense que cet homme se sous-estimait et c'est ce qui lui a coûté la vie. Car comme vous le savez, en plus de sa sœur aînée, il avait un frère cadet qui cherchait à l'éliminer. Sabaku no Gaara était connu pour avoir été habité par un démon du nom d'Ichibi. Ce démon aurait été implanté en lui à sa naissance afin de servir d'arme et de protéger son pays. Cependant, il est dit que son pouvoir était devenu incontrôlable et qu'il vivait avec une soif insatiable de pouvoir et de meurtre. Le Yondaime savait que leurs vies étaient en danger, c'est pourquoi il tenta désespérément de trouver une épouse à son fils afin qu'il puisse accéder au trône. Sans cette condition, Kankuro n'était pas en mesure de prendre le contrôle sur l'Ichibi et ainsi stopper Gaara. Son père n'avait pas hérité de ce pouvoir, c'était sa mère qui le détenait. Cependant, Kankuro s'obstina à chercher la femme idéale, ce qui retarda de plus de plus son accession au trône. Sa sœur Temari tenta même de lui faire rencontrer secrètement des femmes de plus basses castes sociales mais selon son frère, toutes ne furent attirées que par son pouvoir. La suite, vous la connaissez : Kankuro sera assassiné un soir de tempête de sable puis, plus tard dans la soirée, son père, sa sœur et même les plus hauts conseillers de Suna périrent de la main de l'Ichibi, entrainant ensuite la chute de l'Empire du Vent. Une vieille femme du haut conseil intervint alors pour annoncer une prophétie : il existait un Elu, quelque part dans le futur, et cet Elu serait celui retrouvant l'Anneau du Sable, le renvoyant ainsi à cette période de troubles et lui permettant ainsi de débarrasser ce monde de Gaara. Certains racontent même que Gaara est toujours en vie et qu'après avoir détruit la dynastie tenant les rênes de Suna, il entreprit de vivre en solitaire, errant seul dans les rues de Suna depuis la destruction de son Empire. Mais je doute qu'un être humain, même habité d'une créature que l'Ichibi, puisse survivre à tant de siècles passés. Bien entendu, tout ceci n'est bien sûr qu'une légende mais reconnaissez qu'elle est tout à fait passionnante ! »

Aya termina son discours en soupirant profondément. S'installant sr son lit, elle attrapa l'un des livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque puis le feuilleta pour atteindre son passage préféré. La page de gauche était une photographie d'un médaillon représentant le célèbre Kankuro. A chaque fois qu'elle relisait un document relatant de cette époque, elle sentait un pincement au cœur, peinée par le triste sort de ce jeune homme, disparu alors qu'il avait tout juste son âge.

« Il n'a pas l'air si vilain que ça quand on se fie aux illustrations, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, j'ai peut-être des goûts bizarres… J'aimerais voir cette exposition, il paraît qu'il y a vraiment des pièces uniques à voir ! Mais j'ai beau mettre de l'argent de côté, je n'arrive pas à en cumuler suffisamment pour me payer ce voyage… Comment faire ? »


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** _ **… à un rêve insensé.**_

Aya regarda une énième fois sa boîte email désespérément vide. Sakura avait beau lui répéter que ses espoirs étaient vains, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer de remporter ce prix ultime. Elle ressentait un tel attrait pour Suna, cette force irrésistible la poussant là-bas pour une raison inconnue. Il lui était parfois arrivé de rêver de Suna, de Kankuro et surtout, elle entendait cette voix étrange qui l'appelait et lui suppliait de venir. Il s'agissait probablement de son désir le plus cher qui s'exprimait à sa place, lui rappelant de ne jamais baisser les bras et de continuer à y croire…

Lassée de tourner en rond dans son logement, la bleue prit son courage à deux mains pour aller faire un tour et prendre un peu l'air. Une balade lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui permettrait de mettre un peu de côté cette immense déception qui lui tenaillait le cœur…

Peu après avoir quitté son immeuble, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom dans son dos. Surprise, la jeune femme se détourna et reconnut l'un de ses camarades, reconnaissable entre mille de par sa chevelure blonde et ses gestes exagérés : Naruto Uzumaki.

Aya avait fait sa connaissance par l'intermédiaire de Sakura qui était son amie d'enfance et un membre de son équipe. La bleue s'était facilement identifiée à lui car lui aussi était orphelin et n'avait pas été épargné depuis son plus jeune âge et ce, pour une raison inconnue. S'il avait vécu à une autre époque, il aurait pu devenir un brillant ninja, or, cette époque était révolue depuis bien des années et tout ne semblait désormais qu'un lointain souvenir empli de mythes et légendes.

Certes, il était possible pour certaines personnes de manipuler le chakra mais il n'était pas autorisé de s'en servir pour combattre en dehors du cercle très fermé des personnes spécifiquement formées pour faire régner l'ordre à Konoha. Nul ne connaissait ces individus qui se fondaient dans la population civile et leur identité était tenue secrète, on les appelait l'ANBU.

Personne ne savait en quoi consistaient leurs missions mais il était dit qu'elles étaient bien souvent périlleuses. Si on ne s'intéressait pas à l'ANBU alors l'ANBU ne s'intéressait pas à nous, à moins d'être suspect dans une quelconque affaire, c'était un principe de base.

Sakura manipulait le chakra, ce qui lui avait valu sa renommée dans le monde médical, ayant travaillé aux côtés de la puissante Tsunade, actuelle Hokage de Konoha. En dehors de cela, elle possédait une force physique terrifiante, ayant déjà rasé un terrain complet dans un simple excès de colère. Pourtant, Aya ne la craignait pas, bien que démunie de toute forme de chakra, car elle avait toujours été une amie dévouée et l'ayant maintes fois aidée par le passé.

« Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Naruto en reprenant son souffle.

Ca va bien, s'exclama Aya dans un sourire radieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans les parages ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu, j'aimerais aller manger un morceau quelque part…

Parfait ! J'allais justement chez Ichiraku ! Tu m'accompagnes ? C'est moi qui invite !

D'accord ! »

Les deux amis reprirent leur marche jusqu'au petit restaurant de râmens préféré de Naruto. Ce dernier fut accueilli comme un habitué par le patron qui esquissa aussi un sourire à Aya qu'il commençait à bien connaître également. L'odeur appétissante se dégageant des gamelles extirpa Aya de son humeur morose de la matinée et dégusta avec grand plaisir son bol de nouilles tandis que son camarade en avala plusieurs. Comme à l'accoutumée, le jeune homme lui proposait de l'inviter et finissait par devoir laisser son amie payer car son porte-monnaie était constamment vide…

Lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés, les deux amis quittèrent le restaurant puis marchèrent vers le parc tout en discutant. Depuis peu, Naruto était en couple avec une fille adorable du nom de Hinata. Quand Aya les voyait ensemble, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher que de les admirer tant ils formaient un couple parfaitement assorti. Hinata était terriblement timide et Naruto, quant à lui, était affreusement maladroit en tentant de camoufler sa propre gêne. Tous les deux étaient beaucoup trop mignons pour passer inaperçus. La nouvelle de leur couple s'était rapidement répandue et tous leurs amis avaient tenu à les féliciter. Il fallait dire que Hinata était amoureuse de Naruto depuis son plus jeune âge et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis. Au fil des années, tous les deux avaient finis par se rapprocher jusqu'à former un couple. Bien entendu, Naruto ne s'était jamais rendu compte des sentiments de son amie avant qu'elle ne fasse le premier pas.

Aya, quant à elle, n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Peut-être était-elle trop difficile ou bien faisait-elle fuir tout le monde du fait de son étouffante passion. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir réellement été amoureuse dans sa vie, ne trouvant pas la personne capable de la combler. Elle avait eu quelques amourettes étant adolescente mais rien de bien concret si bien que la jeune femme était arrivée à un âge où elle commençait à désespérer. Mais comme lui répétait souvent Sakura, cela lui arriverait le jour où elle s'y attendrait le moins. Tout du moins, c'était ce que l'on disait mais rien ne prouvait que ce fût avéré.

Aya appréciait ses amis ainsi que sa vie à Konoha mais elle savait que si un jour l'opportunité s'offrait à elle pour partir pour Suna, elle le ferait sans le moindre remord. Elle avait déjà essayé de rencontrer des personnes en ligne, principalement originaires de Suna mais jamais elle n'avait eu le moindre coup de cœur. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas juste faire semblant histoire de pouvoir voir Suna une fois dans sa vie. Bien entendu, elle n'aurait jamais osé mettre en œuvre cette tactique car elle se refusait de briser le cœur de qui que ce soit.

Lorsqu'Aya s'installa sur un banc, elle prit une profonde inspiration de cet air pur printanier qui émanait des environs. Elle avait toujours été une grande amoureuse de la nature et le simple fait de se retrouver dans ce parc ravivait tous ses sens.

« Il paraît que tu cherches toujours à remporter ce concours pour partir à Suna ? demanda Naruto sans mâcher ses mots. Tu ne penses pas qu'il existe d'autres moyens de le faire ?

C'est Sakura qui t'a parlé de ça, j'imagine… soupira Aya.

Elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais… Elle m'a dit que tu avais tendance à t'isoler de plus en plus et que tu ne sortais guère en dehors du travail. Tu sais, nous sommes tes amis et nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, je vais très bien, le rassura la bleue en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Un jour, je trouverai le moyen de partir là-bas, tu sais. Même si ce n'est que pour une journée, ça me suffit. Je veux juste voir.

Hum… Mais ne te laisse pas aller pour autant, d'accord ? Tu sais, quand tu n'as pas le moral, tu peux toujours venir nous parler. La prochaine fois, je te promets, c'est moi qui t'inviterai chez Ichiraku, ce sera ça que tu pourras économiser pour ton voyage ! Je crois en toi, Aya ! Un jour, tu y arriveras alors patience ! »

Naruto avait prononcé ces mots tout en esquissant ce large sourire confiant, ce sourire qui donnait espoir même aux plus désespérés si bien qu'il parvint à arracher un sourire sincère à sa camarade qui se contenta d'acquiescer, le cœur empli d'un nouvel espoir.

A une époque, Aya avait commencé à s'enticher de ce garçon-là puis avait rapidement réalisé qu'elle avait une rivale de taille et avait tout gardé ses sentiments au fond d'elle. Au fil du temps, la plaie s'était cicatrisée et elle avait transformé toute cette affection en une sincère amitié aussi bien pour Naruto que pour sa petite amie. A ce jour, l'Uzumaki faisait partie de ses meilleurs amis, son plus proche confident après Sakura.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura travaillait consciencieusement dans son laboratoire médical. Elle examinait un type de poison qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors et qui avait été utilisé contre l'un des membres de l'ANBU. Elle planchait depuis un moment sur un remède tandis que Tsunade entra en lâchant un lourd dossier sur son bureau, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce poison, lâcha la blonde en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau. Nous pensions que la composition de ce poison était tout à fait nouvelle et innovante mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai contacté plusieurs confrères des différentes régions du monde et Suna a répondu à la positive : c'est un poison qui est apparemment vieux de plusieurs siècles. Il aurait été mis au point par Akasuna no Sasori, un membre de l'Akatsuki. Il semblerait que l'héritier du Yondaime Kazekage aurait été attaqué une fois par ce poison et qu'il avait été soigné par une personne dont on n'a jamais pu prouver l'existence et bien entendu, la recette de ce remède miracle a été perdue mais on dit qu'il a été conçu à l'aide de plantes bien spécifiques que l'on fait pousser dans les serres de Suna.

A Suna ? s'étonna Sakura. C'est pourtant une région désertique…

Mais ils ont déployé de grands moyens pour faire pousser ces plantes, expliqua Tsunade. J'ai vu ces serres de mes propres yeux et crois-moi, elles sont tout à fait exceptionnelles dans une telle région. Bien entendu, leur existence est secrète pour la population. Ce sont surtout des plantes destinées à mettre au point de nouveaux remèdes dans un but militaire…

C'est incroyable… Moi qui pensais que Suna se résumait à un large musée d'histoire… s'exclama Sakura en repensant à son amie.

Ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg cette façade touristique, tout comme nous le faisons à Konoha et dans les autres régions du monde. Sakura, je te confie une nouvelle mission ! Dès demain, tu te rendras à Suna pour faire des recherches sur ce point et tenter de recréer ce remède miracle contre ce poison qui affecte nos équipes ! Tu seras escortée par Naruto Uzumaki et…

Euh… Tsunade-sama, si je puis me le permettre… Si je vais à Suna… Je suis désolée de vous demander cela…

Il est évident que tu emmèneras Aya avec toi. Mais tu devras garder secrète ta véritable mission. Tu vas à Suna dans l'unique but d'étudier de nouvelles méthodes chirurgicales auprès de nos confrères. N'oublie pas qu'Aya est également une personne qui intéresse l'ANBU et si son secret est lié à Suna, c'est le moment ou jamais de le découvrir. Je te laisse t'organiser avec elle, tu peux disposer pour aujourd'hui. Vous partez demain à l'aube. Je vais de ce pas convoquer Naruto pour lui expliquer les détails de votre mission. Je compte sur toi ! »

Sakura n'en revenait pas, elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à sa camarade. Bien entendu, Aya manquerait le travail mais il était certain que Tsunade avait déjà tout prévu de son côté pour ce départ inattendu.

Ce qui était difficile pour la rose était de se dire qu'elle allait devoir une nouvelle fois mentir à son amie qui ignorait qu'elle faisait partie des sujets d'étude de l'ANBU…

Mais elle avait enfin l'opportunité de réaliser ce rêve insensé qui obnubilait sa meilleure amie…


End file.
